Before That Fateful Night
by Laureanna
Summary: We all know what happened when Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow but what about Lily and James' lives before that night? Funny and sweet, have a read! Three chapters now available for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

A/N: I have further plans for this story, and this is just the beginning, but please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism and new ideas are welcome.

Lily had been lying awake listening to his snores for more than two hours, the flashing LED lights of her digital bedside clock told her. She couldn't get the dream she'd had earlier that night out of her mind. Normally her dreams were more like nightmares, always with the same gruesome character – Voldemort. She would go home to visit her parents and the dark mark would be floating effortlessly in the air. Or Ministry wizards would arrive at her door with grim looks on their faces, to tell her that James had been doing his best for all mankind when he had been killed. Sometimes those she knew and loved best, Remus, Sirius, Peter, would be tortured in front of her very eyes in an effort to gain information from her.

But tonight it was different. In her dream she had woken from this very same bed to the sound of a baby's cry. She had gotten up with a sigh and looked at the still-sleeping figure of her husband beside her before setting out the door and into the room across the hallway. A wooden cot with blue netting draped around it sat in the far corner, the source of the cries, now more insistent and causing serious damage to Lily's eardrums. As Lily's face looked over the edge of the baby's bed, the cries subsided a little as the small face showed a little surprise. She had just enough time to feel the grin spread through her face and take in the features of this handsome newborn, with a small mass of jet-black hair and her own piercing jade eyes, before she had awoken with a start.

Lily didn't know why this dream was keeping her awake now, but she did know the conclusion she had reached over the last two hours, and she wasn't going to keep it to herself any longer.

"James," she said, shaking him gently, "James!"

"I don't want sauce on mine thanks Lilykins…" Her husband muttered

"JAMES!" She said again, somewhat louder.

The effect was immediate: he leapt forward, tripping over the sheets as he scrambled up to find his glasses and wand, and turned back to Lily, his eyes still blinking out the sleep as he pointed his wand in every direction defensively.

"Whosawhatnow?" He half-yelled at nobody in particular, before realising there was obviously no danger and lowering his wand.

Lily suppressed a giggle and calmly told him it was okay, and he could come back to bed.

"James," Lily repeated somewhat soothingly as he climbed back into the sheets with a yawn, "I want a baby."

"I'll find you one tomorrow," He replied sleepily just before his snores began again.


	2. Chapter 2: A Difference Of Opinions

**CHAPTER TWO: A Difference Of Opinions**

There was a somewhat heated discussion at the breakfast table the next morning. James was absent-mindedly stirring scrambled eggs in a fry pan with his wand in the air as he tried to remember the previous nights events.

"I'm telling you Lilyflower," he said finally "I was asleep. I remember a weird dream where you were firing mustard and tomato sauce everywhere, and someone yelling my name, jumping out of bed, going back to bed, and falling asleep. That's it."

"Well, James dear, I was awake. And you said we could have a baby. Thanks" She added as he handed her a plate of breakfast, "What's more, you said you were going to get me one _today_. And I expect you to follow through with your promises, or I'll run away with Sirius."

James gave a snort before his face broke into a wide grin "Look Lils, I don't have _any_ problem at all with _making _a baby. I mean, if you want to get some more practice in, make sure we get it right before going for the real thing, I understand…"

"James!" She said, spraying a mouthful of scrambled egg as she kicked him under the kitchen table. She looked across at him and noticed his plate was already cleared and he was leaving the table; sometimes she wondered if he ate by osmosis while she wasn't looking.

They had been married for two years now; surely wanting to have a child wasn't that outrageous? Lily thought as she stomped down the hall after breakfast. She grabbed her wand off the bedside table and checked her appearance in the mirror, her lime-green healer's robes fell nicely to the floor and clashed with her red hair in a way few people could appreciate in the same way as Lily did. She quickly brushed a rogue piece of her breakfast from the fabric before going through to the bathroom where James was brushing his teeth.

"Do something with your hair." She told him reprovingly "You look as awful as the day I met you."

"Andfuftashharmink" he replied before spitting out the remainder of the toothpaste

"I love you too," Lily told him and kissed him on the cheek "And, as delightful as your conversation always is, Potter, I must go to work. I expect a baby waiting on the table for me when I get home… or Sirius is just a Floo-jump away."

James scowled, partly at the condescending way she'd called him by what was now her own last name, yet another mention of this supposed baby and threat of Sirius again. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed "I'll just never be good enough for you will I Evans? But I do love you oh ever so much." He smothered her in minty-fresh kisses as she tried to escape his embrace.

"All right! Enough, I'll see you tonight." She half-flew from the room, and he stood there still grinning.

* * *

"You can't escape me Lilykins," He called after her "I know where you live!"

Lily wandered through the reception area with a mind so deep in thought that others glancing at her may have been surprised she wasn't swimming through it. Her thoughts were still on that dream, the face of that baby as it looked up at her…

"Hello Agnes," She waved with a cheery smile at her favourite Welcome Witch, a cheery, but somewhat dim-witted young woman who seemed to be having trouble with a fiery red-headed couple who appeared to have permanent Shouting Charms fixed on their throats.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY," Yelled the short plump woman "WE WERE HAVING A ROW AND I MUST HAVE GOTTEN A TAD OVER-ENTHUSIASTIC WITH MY WAND."

"A TAD?!" The man bellowed back at her "YOU WERE FIRING JINXES ALL OVER THE PLACE MOLLY!"

"WELL IF YOU WERE A LITTLE MORE SUPPORTIVE-" The woman turned with her hands on her hips to glare at the man, but was interrupted by Agnes who appeared to have heard enough.

"Okay then," She told them, her melodic tone of voice effortlessly breaking the tension in the air "You need Spell Damage on the Fourth Floor… Lily could you take them up with you?"

Lily had stopped to check the chart and see whether any of her patients had been moved, quickly ascertaining who was where she nodded "They'll probably end up being mine anyway. Follow me."

Leading the pair of them up past the Artefact, Creature, Bugs and Poisoning floors, Lily soon arrived in Spell Damage.

"Just take a seat here," She told the still glaring couple, seating them in a small consultation room "I'll be back shortly."

She closed the door behind her and headed into the floor's Staff Office to put down her bag and check who else was on today. In the room she found her a familiar face, that of Lynius Reade, fellow healer and good friend.

"Morning Lyn!" Lily was given a smile in return

"Gooood morning. Just you, me, Hestia and Lucas today. Free reign of the floor!" Lyn said with an evil cackle, referring to two Trainee Healers. Lucas was talented alright, but more suited to dealing with problematic objects rather than people – he didn't have the best bedside manner. And Hestia meant well, but struggled under pressure which often lead to mistakes someone else had to fix.

"For all three wards? Crap. They must have been short of staff. Oh well – any important news?"

"Well, Mr Jacobsen is still sprouting fungi all over, even though we've tried countless counter-curses and even a few antidotes. I thought we'd put Lucas on the case. And there's a batty old witch who either can't or won't speak any language our Translators can decipher. Any normal hex would have worn off by now – she's been here 24 hours. Either it was really powerful or she's just having a laugh, I don't know."

"Ah, it's going to be a fun day Lyn my dear." Lily laughed as she held the door open for them to leave "I've got a shouting match to dear with in Room 12, shouldn't take long. I'll take a look at the babbler after that."

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Lyn saluted and marched off. Lily giggled her way back to Room 12; it was advised to have a good sense of humour in a place like this.

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together, ready for business as she entered the consultation room, a clipboard with a fresh chart attached to it under her arm. "I'm Lily Potter, your healer for the day. First I'm going to need to fill out a few details. Your names?"

"ARTHUR AND MOLLY WEASLEY!" Arthur Weasley promptly shouted

"WILL THIS TAKE LONG? WE'VE LEFT BILL, CHARLIE AND PERCY WITH SOME RELATIVES BUT I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE THEY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THREE LITTLE BOYS." Molly Weasley was able to show concern even through a scream

"No, no. The counter charm is fairly simple, as long as it's just the _sonorus _incantation gone wrong." Lily muttered, scribbling away on her chart. After a few seconds she looked up at them brightly and smiled. "Who would like to go first?"

Molly and Arthur exchanged an apprehensive glance, before Arthur stood up. Lily pulled her wand from her pocket and began making intricate patterns in the air between herself and the nervous redhead. In a matter of seconds a small glow at the tip indicated it was ready and she gave a sharp flick and confidently uttered "_Quietus_"

"Did it work?" Arthur asked, his voice hoarse but unmistakably quiet. He looked relieved. "That's some remarkable charm work, Miss Potter."

"Mrs," Lily replied "But call me Lily. Right, you're up next Mrs Weasley."

"MOLLY." She smiled at her healer and stood.

Lily repeated the same actions for Molly as she had for Arthur, but when the light glowed at the tip of her wand, she received more than she had bargained for. Allowing a slight moment of surprise, she finished the spell and then sat down to look at her notes.

"You're not entirely sure what happened, Molly?" She asked

"No… I don't usually have any trouble controlling my spellwork. I got a bit… er… worked up." Molly blushed and risked a quick glance at her husband.

"Understandable, very understandable, in your current condition." Lily looked up from her clipboard to give Molly a knowing smile, to which the patient replied with a confused "My condition? What condition?"

"You're pregnant, Molly." Lily put it bluntly "About three weeks along, I'd say. Congratulations."

Lily watched the happy couple shriek with joy for a several minutes before telling them she had other patients to visit, and must be on her way. She left reluctantly though, and as both Molly and Arthur thanked her over and over she couldn't help but wonder if she and James could share that kind of joy…

* * *

James, meanwhile, was having a long-awaited day off. Work had been stressful lately, with Voldemort's attacks becoming a daily occurrence, so he was pleased to be enjoying the finer things in life for a change. He had already downed several Butterbeers, had about an hour flying through the house on his broom, repairing everything he had broken when he finished, and had just decided to go visit Sirius when he remembered Lily's threat earlier that morning. '_I expect you to follow through with your promises, or I'll run away with Sirius'_

He knew she had been kidding, but this baby thing was obviously important to her. Maybe if he… hah, that's brilliant. He apparated for Sirius' with a faint 'pop', a plan formulating in his mind the only way a plan could formulate in a Marauder.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think, and if there's anything I can improve on._


	3. Chapter 3: The Baby

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Tis the silly season, after all! But consider this a present. Merry Christmas all!

Chapter Three: The Baby

When James arrived, it was to find Sirius' place in utter disrepair. His best friend was the typical bachelor; too lazy to lift his wand to even push all his dirty clothes up against the wall so you could get from one side of the room to the other.

"Padfoot!" James called, kicking remotes, empty bottles, pizza boxes and women's lingerie out of his way as he headed towards the bedroom. Lifting the last of these objects up with interest, James thought better of his plan and stopped. "Padfoot! It's nearly lunchtime! Whoever she is, put her out of her misery and tell her she's allowed to wake up and go home!"

With that declaration, James cleared everything from the couch with his wand and sat down. He noted that Sirius had at least made some effort – the dirty dishes only seemed to consist of the leftovers of last night's meal for two. Something ridiculously complicated, James didn't doubt – Sirius' love for food had developed into an unbelievable knack for knowing exactly how to put all the right ingredients together in a way that would win any woman (or man, for that matter) over.

"Did you have to yell so loud, Prongs?" Sirius had emerged, in striped blue and white boxer shorts and a loosely draped black dressing gown that had likely never seen a washing machine "She apparated faster than I could blink. Bet I don't have the slightest chance of seeing her again now." Sirius seated himself next to his best friend with a sigh.

"Come on now Padfoot," James look unconvinced "Would you have seen her again anyway?"

"Well… no, probably not. But that's beyond the point. Had I _wanted_ to, I could have. Now, thanks to you, I bloody well can't. So you'd better have a good reason for interrupting."

James grinned that manic grin of his as he looked at his bleary-eyed best friend, "Well actually dear Padfoot, I rather believe I do…"

It had been a busy day, thought Lily as she left the ward at three pm, with the thought of a nice relaxing bath keeping her feet moving as she headed to the door. She had dealt with the babbling old woman, who turned out to be from a country nobody had heard of before, although she drew a very convincing map so they let her go. Then she had gone on to remove a pair of wings stuck to a toddler, so that her parents could stop her from flying out through the window again. All the while the child's aunt kept repeating, "All I said was that she was such an angel… I didn't mean…"

As she stepped out onto the busy muggle street, Lily just hoped dinner would be ready on the table. And when she did arrive in Godric's Hollow, there was something on the table… but it wasn't quite dinner.

"James." Lily said very slowly, her feet glued to the doorway in the kitchen, "James, is that… is that a _baby_?"

"Ta-da!" James grinned, his arms thrown in triumph down at the bundle of blankets gently babbling on the table.

Lily rushed over to the baby and peered down at it in disbelief, taking in its thick dark locks of hair that matched its dark brown eyes, stubby little arms and hands protruding from its powder blue onesie, and chubby legs kicking excitedly at the sight of this flame-haired woman. Then slowly she reached out her arms to cradle the child.

"James," her voice took on a very sudden severity "Where did he come from? You can't just go taking babies."

Her husband patted her back reassuringly "I didn't just take him. His mother doesn't want him any more."

"She what??" Lily looked up in horror "She gave him to you, just like that? But he's simply gorgeous."

With that declaration there was a flash of light, a thud so loud Lily didn't quite hear James' cry of "Not _now_ Sirius!" and then Lily found herself cradling not a charming little baby boy, but a less-than-charming fully-grown Sirius Black.

"Did you hear that Prongs? Your wifey loves me! She said I'm _simply gorgeous_." With those last two words Sirius' voice took on a falsely high pitch and he fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

Lily dropped Sirius instinctively, looking for a few seconds between her husband, doubled over with laughter on the floor, and Sirius himself, looking utterly ridiculous in his light blue onesie and nothing else, tiny blankets littering the ground near his feet. Then she understood.

"JAMES!"

James stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes so he could look across at his best friend. He was in trouble now, he knew, and it wasn't going to be pretty. But at least this way, Padfoot was going down with him.

Lily didn't speak to James for a week after the Baby Sirius incident. James' pleading for forgiveness had been endless, but no matter how he justified it she would not relent.

"I didn't lie, Lilykins. I only said that his mother didn't want him anymore. Sirius' Mum kicked him out years ago."

"C'mon… you should have seen the look on your face, it was hilarious!"

"You said you wanted a baby on the table or you'd run away with Sirius! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't bear to lose my Lily-Flower!"

All of these received variations on basic eye-rolling, finger-pulling or swearing techniques. At least, thought James, she's saying _something_ to me. He only wished it was a little more civil.

Lily's shift ran late the following Friday – until 8pm, as opposed to James who would finish at the Ministry at five. He thought it was time to get serious and step up the apologising, so he got Sirius around to help him cook something that wouldn't wind up tasting of salted cardboard, promptly told him to bugger off again, and waited, with candlelit table at the ready, for Lily to arrive home. When the faint 'pop' outside told James she had arrived, he shook his shirt collar looser, ruffled his hair and took his position by the door with a deep red rose in his hand.

"May I take your coat, Madam?"

The voice stunned Lily, who could only stare in confusion at their small dinner table with its beautiful decoration as James removed her heavy winter coat from her shoulders.

"Please, take a seat." James guided Lily gently to the table, pulled out a chair and waited for her to sit in it.

"James-" said Lily, suddenly snapping to her senses,

"Hush, Lily-Flower, wait a minute. We have more pressing matters." He winked at his wife, and then James waved his wand in a complex manner at the air around him. Finishing with a sharp jab at the ceiling, the edges of the room filled with fog, slowly spreading inwards until it reached the table. Before Lily had the sense to ask what was going on, the fog gave one final golden glitter, centimetres from where she was sitting, and dissolved.

Lily took a sharp intake of breath and looked around in amazement. "Where are we?" she breathed

"Godric's Hollow, Lils. Honestly, I would have expected you to know where we live by now."

"But… this enchantment. It's beautiful." She finished simply.

And beautiful it was, for rather than the living room and kitchen of their house, the couple were now surrounded by mountain air. It was a good thing neither had a fear of heights, because they were perched upon a grassy knoll several thousand feet high, overlooking a lake. A forest stretched eagerly upwards from the far side of the lakebed, the tips of the trees lit only by the crescent moon and scattered stars.

James was watching Lily's face intently, storing away every detail, each curve of that astonished mouth, the reflected stars in her emerald eyes. He may have loved her for years, far longer than she herself had even been willing to talk to him, but he never got sick of admiring her. All of a sudden, in that moment, he understood. How could he not have agreed straight away? The thought of this beautiful woman cradling an equally beautiful child in her arms, the thought of having a family this wonderful…

"Okay Lily. Let's have a baby."

_A/N: Nothing makes me work faster than reviews, no matter what they say. Please review so I can make this story even better to read!_


End file.
